A Sparring Session
by xxLucindaxx
Summary: Draco's training Hermione at one of the Order's locations, but things get a little hotter than usual. Dramione. Lemon. Fluffy-fluff.


**So...it's been a long time. Like, a _really_ long time. I have no idea if anyone even wants me to continue writing, but I figured I'd post this fluffy little oneshot to see. **

**So without further ado, enjoy the fluff...lemony fluff, of course.**

* * *

"Oof!"

Hermione found herself staring up at the same high ceiling of the Order's training room, back flat on the mat, no air in her lungs, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Draco never really took it easy on her, but today seemed particularly rough.

"Get up." he said, brushing a few strands of blonde hair from his face as he looked down at the brunette witch. "Death Eaters aren't going to care if you're tired."

She glared up at him, "You're not a Death Eater."

She pushed herself up into a standing position again, her eyes catching a slight glimpse of the Mark on Draco's arm before she was face to face with him again.

He didn't bother responding, instead jabbing forward with his right hand, just barely managing to clip her chin before she jerked back.

"Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you today, Malfoy?" she snapped, blocking his next strike before shoving him back a few steps, throwing him off.

He ignored her again, which did nothing but irritate her to no end - and she was sure he knew it too.

He lunged for her, but she avoided him, clipping his foot. The unexpected nature of the move caught him off guard - so much so that he hit the mat. She used the moment to her advantage and straddled him, her wand pointed at his neck.

"I win." she huffed, glaring down at Draco. "Now would you tell me why you're trying to kill me today?"

His steely gray eyes met hers and he made no move to speak, further infuriating the brunette witch.

She opened her mouth to no doubt shout the ceiling down, but Draco took the moment to knock her wand from her hand and flip their positions, so he was now straddling her waist. He pinned her arms above her head and glared down at her.

"I saw you." he bit out through clenched teeth, his hand at her wrists squeezing tighter than he may have meant to.

"Saw me _what_?" she asked, attempting to wriggle her hands free.

"With that fucking Weasel, at the bar. I _saw_ you." he spat, slamming his free fist into the mat next to her head. "I fucking saw you, Granger."

"So what?" she snapped back, "Last I heard, you didn't care what I did."

Her words seemed to infuriate him further, his silver eyes filled with rage, "You know how I feel about that fucking ginger piece of -"

Hermione managed to snap her hips up hard enough to knock Draco off balance. She jumped to her feet, followed quickly by Draco - and if looks could kill she was sure she'd be long dead.

"Either you care about me or you don't, Malfoy. You don't get to say you don't want me, and then refuse to let me try to find some semblance of temporary happiness with someone else. You just _don't get to._ " she said, turning away from him to leave.

She made it four steps before she was spun around and pushed into the wall, Draco's arms pinning her there on either side of her head.

"Of course I fucking care about you, Granger. Why the hell do you think I'm here? Because it's definitely not to be close to Potter and his lackies." he said, face inches from hers.

"You're here because you know what's right." she said simply, "Don't try to -"

"Shut up, you stupid bint." he said, shaking his head, "Unless you think I'm as cold as everyone else does, you _know_ that I'm here because you're here."

"You told me to leave, Malfoy, don't forget about that." she snapped, furious golden eyes meeting softening gray ones.

"This is War, Granger, and you're not betting on the right guy." he said, dropping his hands from the wall, "Potter's the Golden Boy who's going to fix all this. I'll be lucky if the Order keeps their word and pardons my mother and I for our actions in Voldemort's rise to power. Sticking with me is going to get you killed."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Like you handled yourself against Bellatrix?" he snapped.

Before either of them could register what was happening Hermione's hand met Draco's cheek with a resounding _smack_.

The two stood glaring at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Draco took a step forward, tangling his hands in the brunettes hair and yanking her forward into a bruising kiss.

"I am not your responsibility." she said between kisses.

"Like hell you're not." he said, pinning her hands above her head against the wall. He continued his anger-fuled, lustful attack on her body that left her panting. He nipped and sucked his way down her neck, enjoying every breathless moan as he finally reached her breasts.

Hermione tipped her head back while his free hand pinched and rubbed first one, then the other rosy bud to life. "I need to know where we stand, Malfoy." she said, gaining her composure enough to flip their positions so that his back was now against the wall.

She slowly trailed her fingertips down the solid expanse of his chest and abdomen, stopping just shy of the waistband of his shorts.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Granger." he said, avoiding her eyes.

"I want you to say that you want me!" she yelled, slamming her hands against his chest, "I want you to say that you don't want to see me with Ron because _you fucking want me."_

Draco opened his mouth but Hermione interrupted him.

"No, I don't want to hear anything about this War, or about Him, or about _anything_ other than how you feel about me, Malfoy."

He released a deep breath and closed his eyes. What was he supposed to say? That she was right? Of course she was right. Of course he wanted her. Of course seeing her with Weasley made his blood boil, but what could an ex Death Eater do for the smartest witch of their time? What could he possibly have to give her, other than an even bigger chance of getting killed?

He felt her cool palm on his cheek and slowly opened his eyes.

"What happens if I do want you?" he asked, studying her face carefully.

The witch in front of him smirked, pulling him closer to her by the waistband of his shorts. "Then I'd hex you into next month if you ever shut me out like that again."

He chuckled, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear before both hands found her waist.

"I do want you." he said, "But I want you to know that -"

She didn't let him finish. Instead she opted for leaning forward and kissing him. She knew that he'd no doubt try to dissuade her from this - from him - and she had no intention of letting him waste his time.

He seemed to accept that she wasn't having it, and dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her tighter against himself.

He couldn't deny that he missed this - being close to her like this.

He kissed her again before trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts. He teased her through the material of her tight-specifically-for-him sports bra while her hand slipped into his shorts to stroke his more than noticeable erection. With a growl he flipped their positions again, pushing her back into the wall with that dominating force that she loved about him.

He pulled her bra off, licking and nipping at her nipples until they were twin peaks, spurred on by her breathy moans. She pushed his shorts off, growing impatient with his pace.

"Eager, Granger?" he smirked down at her.

"Like you're not." she said, bucking forward against his dick.

He was quick in ridding her of her pants, eager to feel more of her. He rubbed her clit in soft circles before slipping one of his slender fingers inside her.

"Please, Malfoy." she said, tugging on the white-blonde tendrils of hair at the nape of his neck, "I want you."

He smirked, but couldn't deny he wanted her just as badly. Without a second thought he lifted her up, sliding into her inviting heat easily.

Hermione's head dropped forward to rest against his shoulder, a soft moan leaving her lips as he slowly pulled out of her again before snapping his hips forward, burying himself in her again.

"Fuck you're tight." he murmured against her neck, pressing sloppy kisses there as he picked up his pace slightly.

His pace was driving her insane. She felt him everywhere - her neck, her lips, her breasts - she was completely engulfed in him.

"You weren't concerned about breaking me earlier, Malfoy, no need to be concerned now." she said, a small smirk on her face and a deliciously sinful glint in her eyes. "You weren't so gentle with me the first time."

A slow smirk spread across the Slytherin's face, and before she could say anything else he was slamming into her repeatedly.

"Oh Gods, Malfoy." she gasped, nails digging into his shoulders as her forehead rested against his shoulder.

That just wouldn't do for Draco.

He moved one hand to her hair, pulling it so that she was forced to look at him.

"I wanna see you come all over my dick, Granger. I want you to know just who's fucking you into oblivion." he said, his voice deep with passion.

His words went straight to her core, bringing her orgasm just that much closer.

"Fuck," he grunted, "I love it when you squeeze me like that."

He was well aware that the bookish witch loved when he talked dirty to her, and there was no way he wasn't going to use that to his advantage.

"I love feeling your pretty little pussy squeezing my dick." he whispered into her ear, "Do you like this too, Granger?"

"Gods, yes." she panted, his gray eyes holding hers.

He shifted them slightly so that he could hit that spot that he knew would have her calling his name in no time.

"Fuck, Draco, I'm going to come." she said, attempting to tip her head back against the wall, but Draco wasn't having it.

He tilted her face back so she was looking at him and said, "Come for me, Hermione."

Hearing her first name fall from his lips sent her over the edge. He watched her face as long as he could, but the sight of her like this - because of him - was too much, and it wasn't long before he was coming undone, too.

For a while the only sound was that of their labored breathing. After a while Draco slowly pulled away from her, putting his shorts back on. She followed his lead, redressing herself, and then there was more silence.

He studied her face for what seemed like an eternity to Hermione before asking, "So you'd really tell Weasley and Potter that you were seeing me?"

She smiled and took a step toward him, "I would."

"You'd be willing to risk -"

"Anything." she said easily, "Nothing you say or ask me is going to change my mind, Malfoy."

She saw that signature Malfoy smirk slowly form on his face as he closed the rest of the distance between them, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

She returned his smile with a shrug and said, "Neither do you."

He chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss.

Touche.

* * *

 **Yeah, so there's that. Anyway, like I said, let me know if you're still interested in reading my writing. I know it's been years.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this little onshot. :)**


End file.
